


Save Me, San Francisco

by Nebulaace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurhurhur I am trash, M/M, San Francisco, Save Me San Francisco, Train-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaace/pseuds/Nebulaace
Summary: Yep, I'm doing this again. This time to the album "Save Me, San Francisco" by Train, one of my all time favorite bands. Rather than drabbles, these will serve as either connected or separate stories.





	Save Me, San Francisco

His field of vision served to be groggy that sunny Thursday morning as Shiro awoke, stretching his arms above his head. The blue curtains streamed light in as the door eased open, the apple of Shiro's eye walking in, a tray with breakfast on it in his hands. Shiro perked up, and offered Lance a smile. The Cuban felt himself smiling back as he laid the tray down, sitting down on the bed. Not many words were said, until Shiro was finished and Lance pulled out his guitar. The words said after were nothing short of a story rooted deep, the day ahead just beginning. Soon, they would get up and continue with their not much color filled life, just them in the city. Of course, if you didn't count their friends/ band members. Lunch and practice was in store. After all, they had a concert that night.

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't know what I was on,  
> But I think it grows in Oregon,  
> So I kept on goin' going on right through  
> I drove into Seattle rain  
> Fell in love then missed the train  
> That could have took me right back home to you"  
> Track 1 of 11 down. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
